digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Alonzo V
ya esta añadido el color azul, si lo quieres cambiar me lo puedes decir. Cuando editas una pagina de discusión, debes darle al final del mensaje a el boton que pone Firma, y aparecerán cuatro rayas, y ya esta, es simplemente darle a ese botón. Sobre los videos, si te dice que estan desactivados significan que no se pueden subir ya que les pasa a otras páginas tambien, puede ser por los derechos, ya que no todos estan en dominio publico, si tienes alguna otra duda me lo puedes decir en mi discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:03 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo probe, pero un azul como el que tu dices no queda bien, porque no se pueden leer los enlaces, lo pongo para que lo veas, y luego decides si te quedas con él. y veo que ya aprendiste a firmar. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:24 20 nov 2010 (UTC) De nada, para algo estoy, si necesitas ayuda o tienes alguna duda, ya sabes en mi discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:31 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola Alonzo, los premios que tu dices, se llaman Logros y fueron activados para que todos los usuarios los ganen, solo que tendras que editar mucho para poder ganarlos, otra cosa, mira este blog: Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Usuarios Tutores y Usuarios Alumnos, tienes que escoger obligatoriamente a un usuario tutor. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:04 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa que se me habia olvidado decirte, ahora en Digimon Wiki tenemos un chat, que todos los usuarios podemos utilizar, para hablar de cualquier tema, o para responder dudas, ahora mismo estoy en el chat si quieres que conectas y ves como es, para poder escribir en el chat, en la parte inferior veras un recuadro donde podras escribir, y luego le das a :Enter. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:22 5 dic 2010 (UTC) te lo arregle para que no kedara tan mal despues de como lo vi,suerte!Joacoz 20:42 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola. He visto que me has dejado varias dudas en mi discusión y no te las he respondido... Lo siento muchísimo, es que he tenido problemas con la instalación eléctrica, he estado con dolor de cabeza y encima mi madre nada más que haciéndome ayudarla con las compras de navidad... He estado muy liado, pero igualmente te debo una disculpa, y te pido perdón por la poca atención que os he prestado... Si no te han resuelto las dudas aún, puedo respondértelas yo y ayudarte con lo que quieras. Si no... Bueno, buscaré alguna forma de compensarte si es posible... En fin, hasta otra... [[Usuario:HolySeadramon|HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión)]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC) basta con als imagenes opara nada,me veo forzado al menos a bloquearte por 3 horas,espero te calme,xq en serio,cansa que llenes a la wiki con imagenes que no sirven.Joacoz 02:08 10 dic 2010 (UTC) te voy a tener que volver a blokear? esa imagend e digianalizador no es la real!!! asi que por favor,no hagas que te blokee de nuevo por imagenes falsas.el archivo que subiste sera borrado.Joacoz 02:32 11 dic 2010 (UTC) ok,perdon si fui muy duro,pero esa imagen estaba hecha por paint,x lo que vio,no lo hagas mas.Bueno,basicamente,imagenes de otro tema que nos ea digimon,a menos que alguien pida eso,nos e pueden subir a la wiki,otras cosa,no subas gifs,xq si se suben,la mayoria estaran repetidos,otra cosa mas,no pongas gifs en los articulos,las imagenes de digianalizador verdadera que tenias,estaban bien,el problema es que,pusistes despues esas malas hechas artificialmente.buieno,espero entiendas.Joacoz 02:38 11 dic 2010 (UTC) a y otra cosa,espero no te moleste,jeje,pero estoy borrando imagenes que no sirven y quisiera saber si me podrias ayudar con algo,que hasta nuevo aviso,no subas mas imagenes al wiki,xq si no se me acumulan mas,solo van a ser unas horas,si tardo mucho,quiza un dia pero no ams que eso ok? si quieres decirme algo,o alguna duda o queja,solo decime,pero asi no puedo trabajar XD,xq se me mezclan las ideas de mis 5 wikias q tengo q vigilo,ya estoy avanzando komo oliver!!bueno,era eso,espero no te moleste.Saludos!Joacoz 02:42 11 dic 2010 (UTC) jajaja,en serio?bueno,mientras no parezca muy maldito,mejor :)jaja,bueno,espero me ayudes con esto,y no me das estres,total esto me pasa todos los dias.Joacoz 02:56 11 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias por la informacion alonzo --zoe102 XD 04:16 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola thumbHola alonzo acabo de conseguir un logro y eres el proximo que pasare en el ranking--Antylamonrey 00:55 16 dic 2010 (UTC) jajajaV-Alonzo Fan Nº1 de Veemon (Something) 18:38 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola alonzo te queria informar que tu amigo Dimas103 dejo el wiki y me pidio que se lo dijera a todos (sus amigos y conocidos del wiki) asique te venia a informar :) Saludoss --Darcos =) (Mi Discusión =3) 04:33 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Retirada de Cargos Por favor mira este blog: Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Retirada de cargos/permisos de burócrata donde se trata un tema de mucha importancia en el wiki, y necesitamos los votos de todos los usuarios posibles. Saludoss y no olvides comentar --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:51 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues no hay de que amigo, ademas por el momento vas ganando. sigue asi :) Pachipachi (Mi Discusión) 03:15 30 dic 2010 (UTC) 30 dic 0:09 Pues verás, yo las imágenes no las busco, sino que las capturo, y por eso son tan buenas =). Dime qué quieres buscar y, cuando tenga un rato, te lo consigo ;). HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 09:28 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues verás, lo que hago es que, primero, busco un vídeo que tenga buena calidad, claro. Después, cuando encuentro lo que busco, o veo una posible imagen buena, paro el vídeo, espero a que desaparezca la barra de abajo y utilizo la tecla Imprimir Pantalla que, depende del teclado, se escribe "Imp Pant" o "Impra Pa" o cosas similares he visto. Después vas al Paint y le das a pegar. Recortas los bordes y... ¡ya tienes la imagen! =) HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 17:22 4 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿No te las acepta? Pues eso es muy raro... A mí sí me deja subirlas, y se guardan automáticamente en formato jpg... Pues, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de solucionarlo :S HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 17:24 7 ene 2011 (UTC) A ver... Veamos, yo lo que hago es que, para que sea más rápido, abro 2 Paint. Una vez que he hecho la impresión de pantalla, voy al primer Paint y le doy a pegar. Después selecciono la parte de la pantalla que corresponde con la imagen, desde la esquina de arriba a la izquierda, dejando un borde por abajo y la derecha, y le doy a cortar. Entonces voy al otro Paint, le doy a pegar y le quito ya más fácil y rápidamente los bordes que quedaban... ¡Estos trucos los he ido aprendiendo con la experiencia XD! Bueno, pues le doy a "Guardar como", le pongo el nombre, y se guarda sola como jpg. Y con eso me deja subirlas... ¿Qué te dice exactamente cuando intentas subir las imágenes? Puede que ahí halla alguna pista sobre el problema... HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 18:22 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Pregunta Si un usuario no registrado o registrado firma un artículo, revierte su edición, y le dices en su discusión que los artículos no se firman. Si después de ese primer aviso no hace caso, si sería bloqueado. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:57 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Alonzo, ya que eres reversor aquí, te pido que estes atento a que los usuarios no suban nuevas imágenes, en el caso de que un usuario suba imágenes, añade en su discusión esto: , y otra cosa, sí quieres puedes añadir a tú página de usuario la Plantilla:Cumpleaños que cree hace poco. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 23:34 24 ene 2011 (UTC) podes subirla (pero si esque no esta en la wiki y no es chikita y de mala calidad).saludos[[User:Darkvampira102|'darkvampira']]~[[User talk:Darkvampira102|'discucion']] 19:23 26 ene 2011 (UTC) oka [[User:Darkvampira102|'darkvampira']]~[[User talk:Darkvampira102|'discucion']] 19:30 26 ene 2011 (UTC) si esta bien .saludos [[User:Darkvampira102|'darkvampira']]~[[User talk:Darkvampira102|'discusión']] 19:44 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Info Hola Alonzo, el Wiki del que me pediste info, fue fundado el 28 de mayo del 2009 y solo tiene un administrador (Alienfoce279), aquí podrás saber cuales usuarios son administradores en cada wiki, buscando esto: Especial:ListaUsuarios/sysop. En este Wiki déjame las dudas sobre Digimon Wiki, si quieres de mi ayuda sobre otros Wikis, como este caso, tendrás que dejarme el mensaje en mi discusión de la Central de Wikia. Sobre la plantilla, pues esa la cree yo para utilizarla de forma personal e individual, pero varios usuarios me han pedido que se la haga, por ahora la iban a tener solo los administradores, pero no me importa crearte una para ti también, solo que no sé cuando podré hacerla, ya que tengo mucho trabajo. Necesito que me digas en mi discusión, los colores y la imagen que quieres para la plantilla que crearé para tu discusión, y en cuanto pueda te la haré. Saludoss -- 16:59 28 feb 2011 (UTC) :Añadida la plantilla que me pediste, perdona la tardanza he tenido mucho trabajo por Wikia. -- 21:46 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Cambio de nombre Hola, ya te cambiaron el nombre de Alonzo13 a Alonzo V, recuerda cambiar tu firma y añadir ese nuevo nombre. Saludoss -- 17:03 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Inactividad Hola Alonzo V, como te dije hace unos meses si no editabas medianamente constante tendría que quitarte el flag de reversor, y eso he hecho. Para cumplir la función de reversor necesitamos usuarios activos, espero que lo comprendas. Saludoss -- 23:57 6 may 2011 (UTC) hello so you speack inglish like me anyway..... oyes tu estas acargo de el proyecto videojuegos no? se todo sobre los juegos de ds y quisiera ser parte de el pero alpareser esta en proseso. buenoo tu me avisas. asi quieres ser amigoo.....(como me quiero)sigEE alimenTanDo mI EGoOO 03:04 7 may 2011 (UTC) editador errante jajajaja buenoo siii solo las reglas y puess tienes correo hotmail? ehh? buenoo si si me dises ok? (me amoo) me caes biensigEE alimenTanDo mI EGoOO 03:14 7 may 2011 (UTC)